Lugia's Legacy
by ShaddowLugia
Summary: I was saved by Lugia when I was a little girl. Now it's time for my journey as a Trainer to begin. One day, I will challenge my savior to a battle. I will prove my strength to Lugia. And I will be the greatest Trainer ever. This is my story.
1. Prologue

Author Note: Don't own Pokemon and never will. So, a while ago I had a Pokemon story up but I took it down because it was too cliche. Yes, I think I tried too hard to keep it in Pokemon style so it was basically very cliche, a basic character starting her journey, meeting friends...you get the idea. The only thing special about her was her ability to speak to Pokemon and her shiny Totodile (based off my starer in SoulSilver-screamed my head off when I got it). So yeah, I scrapped my old story but I still want to write a Pokemon FanFiction. So here you go, a new story from me. Hopefully it's not cliche like the last one. Since I freaking love Lugia...well, you'll see where it goes...Enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

My earliest memory is of falling...and flying.

When I was a small girl, I was playing on a cliff overlooking the sea. My mother had told me countless times not to play there, but on this day, I decided to do so anyway. I chased my Vaporeon friend around on the cliff, playing tag with him. I was having so much fun, I wasn't paying attention to where I was running. Vaporeon shouted a warning and ran to help, but it was too late.

I fell off the cliff, hurtling to a death in the sea at least fifty feet below.

Out of nowhere, a beautiful Pokemon rushed to my rescue. Lugia, guardian of the sea. I fell onto his back and he carried me back to safety. I slid off his sleek back and looked up at me rescuer in wonder. Lugia was well known in my home on Shimuti Island. I never thought I would meet him.

And yet...here he was.

Lugia regarded me with warm brown eyes. _You should be more careful, little one_, he said in his deep, beautiful voice. _Go play where it is safe_.

Too overwhelmed to speak, I simply nodded, looking up at Lugia with wide eyes.

The guardian smiled at me, the flew away and dove back into the sea. I ran back home with my mother's Vaporeon and told my parents what had happened. Lugia is a revered Pokemon on the island. Everyone thought I was special for the great guardian of the seas to rescue me like that.

All my life, that memory of meeting Lugia remained clear in my head. I wanted to meet Lugia again. He was the most awesome, magestic Pokemon I'd ever met. I learned everything I could about him. He was a powerful Pokemon who lived at the bottom of the sea and could create and calm storms at will.

When I grew up, I decided. I would be a Pokemon Trainer and one day, become strong enough to challenge Lugia to a battle. I would prove to the Sea Guardian that I was strong, and to show him that he was right to save my life.

I'm going to turn ten in a few short days. For me to make it to Professor Elm's lab in Johto in time to pick a starter, I have to leave early.

The whole island gathered to say goodbye. They expect big things from me, the girl chosen by Lugia.

...

Review! So, did you like? Better than my old, story, I'll give you that. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. And be patient with me if you don't get updates very often-I'm writing two other stories as well. I will do my best, though. Also, I will be going on vacation on July 25th and will be gone for about 2 weeks, so I will not be updating any of my stories during that time. Just keep that in mind.

One last thing...LUGIA FTW!


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon and never will. Hope you liked the Prologue and if there were any mistakes or anything of that sort, just remember that I wrote it at about 2:30 in the morning. Sorry it was so short, but the chapters will get longer. Not super long, though, because I like writing 1000-ish word chapters. It helps me write if the chaps are about that length. So anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Wave looked at the large lab before her, brushing a strand of sapphire-blue hair away from her face. She was nervous, yes, but her pale gray eyes shone with excitement. The day had finally arrived. Today, her journey as a Trainer would begin.

Taking a deep breath, Wave walked up to the lab, hoping the Starter she wanted wasn't already taken. She'd be disappointed, but she would happily take a different Pokemon. She was already imagining battling lots of Trainers and Gym Leaders, and travelling all over the world. Engrossed with her imaginings, she smacked right into a boy about her age coming out of the lab, falling right on her bottom.

Wave shook her head. "Sorry," she said, cheeks flushed red with embarassment.

The boy laughed and offered her his hand, which she took gratefully. "That's okay," he said, pulling her to her feet. "Happens to me all the time."

She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or trying to make her feel better, but she didn't care either way. "Thanks," she said. "Are you a new Trainer, too?"

"Yeah," he said, and showed her a Pokeball in his other hand that she hadn't noticed before. "I just got my Pokemon. You're just going to get yours, right?" When Wave nodded, he said, "Well, I leave you to it. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Sure," said Wave and was about to walk into the lab when she realized she didn't even know the boy's name. "What's your name?" she called out to him.

He turned and said, "I'm Levi!" he said.

"Well, I'm Wave," she replied. "See you!"

Levi waved in reply, and they went their seperate ways. Wondering if she'd maybe met a new friend she could travel with, Wave entered the lab and looked around her in awe. There were various machines all around the building, with Pokemon researchers working and studying. At the back of the room was a researcher she recognized from T.V.-Professor Elm. Breathing a sigh of relief that she'd found him, she walked up to him.

Noticing her, he smiled and said, "Hello. Are you here for a Pokemon?"

"Yes, I am," said Wave, proud of how calm her voice sounded. "My name is Wave."

He nodded. "And as I'm sure you know, I am Professor Elm," said Elm. He gestured to a machine next to him, which held two Pokeballs. "The two remaining Starter Pokemon are right here." Pointing to the ball on the far right, he said, "Here is a Chikorita," and the one on Chikorita's left, "and a Totodile."

Elation surged through Wave. "I choose Totodile!" she exclaimed, happy that she got the Pokemon she wanted.

Elm picked up the Pokemon's ball and gave it to her. "That's a good Pokemon," he said. "A little hyperactive, but a good Pokemon nonetheless."

"Thank you, Professor," said Wave.

He nodded and gave her a Pokedex and five Pokeballs as well. "This Pokedex contains information on Pokemon you'll meet on your journey. It's also your ID, so don't lose it. Use these Pokeballs to catch wild Pokemon."

She nodded, so excited she couldn't speak. She was finally a Trainer, _and_ she'd gotten the Starter she'd wanted!

"If you have any questions, feel free to contact me anytime," said Elm. "Good luck on your travels!"

"T-thank you so much!" she said, putting away her Pokedex and Pokeballs. While she did so, her fingers brushed her most precious possession, a Silver Wing. It reminded her again of her resolve to become strong and challenge Lugia. She smiled and took her hand out of her bag, still holding her Totodile's Pokeball.

"Do you have any questions?" Elm asked her.

She hesitated briefly, then asked, "Do you know anything about a Pokemon called Lugia?" she asked.

Clearly taken aback, it took the Professor a moment to answer. "Only that it's a rare Pokemon that's not often seen by humans. It's said to be able to calm storms and lives at the bottom of the sea." He studied her face. "Do you have any interest in Lugia?"

"You could say that," said Wave. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't learned anything new about it, but even that couldn't dampen her spirits. "Thanks." Adjusting her bag's strap on her shoulder, she said, "Well, it's time for me to go. Thank you for everything."

Elm said goodbye and watched her as she left, apparently confused by her question about Lugia. She was an interesting girl, that was for sure.

Wave exited the lab, releasing a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. After five years, she was at last on the way to achieving her dream.

...

Review! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's cliche or anything, but I'm still practicing writing Pokemon FanFics. I'm not used to writing this style, so bear with me. And if it **is**__cliche, I guess I'm still trying too hard to keep it in true Pokemon style. Suggestions and criticism (contructive, that is) always welcome!


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon. Sorry for the long wait, but I've had some writer's block (we all know how fun _that_ is... -_-) and I have three stories to update. Also keep in mind that I'll be gone from the 25th to the 20th of August and won't be able to update during that time, and since I'll be back in school then, you'll only get updates about once a week. Sorry for that, but please bear with me. Enjoy! By the way, italics indicate a Pokemon talking.

**Chapter 2**

Wave happily ran away from the lab, excited that her journey had officially began. She felt calmer, somehow, now that she'd finally gotten her Pokemon-her own Totodile!-from the lab. Her nervousness had passed as well.

"Hey, Wave!"

Wave stopped short and looked to see who was calling her. To her surprise, it was Levi, who was standing at the edge of Newbark Town.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wave, confused. "I thought you already left."

Levi shrugged good-naturedly. "I decided to wait up for you. How about we travel to the next town together? It's not too far from here."

"Sounds like a plan," said Wave. "What's it called? Cherrygrove City?"

Levi nodded. "Yep. That's where I'm from. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not from Johto," said Wave.

Levi frowned. "Then why are you here to get a Starter?"

"I'm from the Orange Islands," she explained. "It's a small region outside Johto. There's nowhere to get Starter Pokemon there, so I came here. The Professor of the Orange Islands only studies Pokemon."

"Huh," said Levi. "That's weird. Which Starter did you get, anyway? I got Cindaquil."

"Totodile," replied Wave. "I want to train Water-type Pokemon."

"Cool," said Levi with a smile.

Wave looked around her, and decided she liked being in Johto. She was used to beaches, palm trees, and the ocean. Despite the fact that she missed being near the sea, she liked the mainland. It was different, but nice. She could get used to the forests and big cities, she knew. She saw Pidgey and Rattata in the trees and tall grass beside the trail.

"I didn't think Johto would be so beautiful," said Wave.

Levi looked at her, then at the forest. "It's no tropical island, but it's home. Personally, I'd take the forest over a beach any day. Then again, I have both. Cherrygrove is right by the sea."

"It is?" said Wave, eyes shining.

"Sure," said Levi.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I can catch a Pokemon in the water!"

Levi laughed. "Then let's get to Cherrygrove City. We're not far, so...race you!"

He took off running. Wave laughed and ran after him; she was fast, but Levi beat her to Cherrygrove City.

"That was fun," said Levi, out of breath.

Wave agreed and looked around. Cherrygrove was a small city, not too much larger than Newbark Town. She smiled when she saw the familiar blue of water on the western edge of Cherrygrove.

"There's the ocean!" she exclaimed.

Levi followed her gaze. "You have good eyes. Let's go!"

They went over to the sea, while Levi showed her the city, such as where the Pokemon Center was and where he lived.

"My house is right over there," said Levi, pointing to a nearby neighborhood. "I'll introduce you to my family when you've caught a Pokemon. That's why you want to go to the beach, right?"

Wave nodded. "That, and I just love the ocean."

When they'd reached the water, Wave took off her shoes and waded in. The water felt good, as did the sand under her feet. She took out Totodile's Pokeball and threw it. "Come out, Totodile!" she called.

The small alligator-like Pokemon jumped up and down happily.

"Hi, Totodile," said Wave. "I'm Wave. This is my new friend, Levi."

Totodile leapt into Wave's arms. Surprised, she laughed and hugged her new Pokemon.

"You're really friendly, huh?" said Levi. He threw a Pokeball and said, "Cindaquil, I choose you!"

Cindaquil looked around almost nervously, but seemed to relax a bit when Levi picked him up and held him.

"Okay, Totodile," said Wave. "Let's find a Pokemon and catch it!"

"_Alright_!" said Totodile. He leapt from Wave's arms and looked around. "_Let's find one_!"

Wave waded in up to her knees while Totodile remained in the shallow water. _Maybe I should have brought a fishing rod_, she thought.

"_I got one_!" yelled Totodile.

"Get it out of the water, Totodile!" said Wave.

Totodile nodded and used Scratch on a Pokemon in the water, effectively throwing it back onto the beach. The Pokemon he'd found was a Psyduck, which looked confused about being attacked.

"_What_?" she said, putting her head to one side. She kept her head clutched in her "hands".

"Totodile, use Scratch again!" called Wave.

Totodile did as he was told. "_Take that_!" he said, Scratching the Psyduck.

Psyduck took the attack, then used Water Gun. It wasn't effective, but the torrent of water knocked Totodile back, right into a rock.

"Are you okay?" asked Wave.

Totodile shook his head to clear it, then said, "_I can keep fighting_!"

"Good," said Wave. "Use Leer!"

Totodile ran up to Psyduck and glared at her, which froze her in place. He then followed it up with another Scratch attack, knocking Psyduck down.

"Hope this works," said Wave. She took a deep breath, then threw a Pokeball at Psyduck. "Go, Pokeball!"

Psyduck was absorbed into the Pokeball. "It rocked back and forth a few times...then Psyduck burst out!

"Oh, no!" cried Wave, catching her Pokeball as it flew back towards her.

Psyduck used Confusion against Totodile, not only hurting him but confusing him as well.

Wave was afraid that Totodile would hurt himself if he tried to attack. As much as she wanted Psyduck, she returned Totodile to his Ball.

"You're giving up?" asked Levi.

"I don't want Totodile to get hurt," said Wave. "He needs more training."

"_You gave up to help your Totodile?_" said Psyduck, clearly confused.

"Yes, I did," said Wave.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Levi.

Wave pointed to Psyduck. "I can understand Pokemon," she explained.

"That's awesome!" said Levi.

"_So, you can...understand me?_" said Cindaquil shyly.

She smiled "Yes, Cindaquil."

"_You look like a good human!_" said Psyduck. "_I want to go with you_!"

Wave blinked. "You do?"

Psyduck nodded. "_I will go with you!_"

Wave smiled and threw the Pokeball again. This time, the Ball captured Psyduck, making her Wave's new Pokemon. "Wow. She's...my Psyduck!"

"Too bad about Totodile, though. Let's head over to the Pokemon Center," suggested Levi.

Wave nodded and together, they went to heal Wave's Pokemon, with a new friend, Psyduck.

...

Please review! Yes, this chapter is crappy-I'm not gonna lie. And that last line is cheesy, yes. But don't be too harsh with me. I'm still working on my Pokemon writing. Please help me with my writing and give me some suggestions to improve my story.

Question for all of you: Favorite Pokemon?

Mine, of course, is Lugia. I also love Rhyperior, Growlithe, and Totodile.


	4. Chapter 3

Author Note: ShaddowLugia does not own Pokemon and sadly never will. Thanks for reading, guys! I know the last chapter kinda sucked, but...sigh...I sadly have writer's block. q_q I hate having writer's block because it's freaking annoying, especially when I'm trying to update my stories for my readers...:/ Any suggestions for the story are welcome. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

After healing her Totodile and Psyduck, Wave and Levi headed over to his house, so he could introduce her to his family. Wave, whose Psyduck was walking alongside her (she'd decided she hated the Pokeball, so Wave let her stay out), was wondering what Levi's family was like. She thought of her own parents and her grandfather back on Shimuti Island, and suddenly felt homesick.

"Wave, are you okay?" asked Levi.

Wave blushed. She hadn't realized she'd been staring off into space. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"You look sad," said Levi. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. She was glad she'd met Levi-he seemed like a good friend. "I'm just a little homesick is all. I'll be fine. Promise."

"Oh. Okay," said Levi.

They stopped in front of a nice, clean-looking house with flowers growing in the yard. At first Wave thought some of them were moving, then she realized that the two she saw moving were Pokemon! She checked the Pokedex and learned that the Pokemon were Sunflora and Bellossom.

"This garden is so pretty!" exclaimed Wave.

Levi smiled. "Yep. It's my mom's pride and joy. Those are her Pokemon," he added, pointing to Sunflora and Bellossom.

The two Pokemon came up to them and greeted them.

"_Hi, Levi_!" said Bellossom.

"_Hello_," said Sunflora. Sunflora looked up at Wave. "_Who's this_?"

"Hi," said Wave. "My name is Wave. Levi is my new friend."

"_She can speak to us_!" cried Bellossom.

"_Of course she can_," said Psyduck.

Wave laughed.

"Come on, Wave," said Levi. "I'll introduce you to my family."

He opened the door and walked inside. After a moment of hesitation, Wave followed, joined by Psyduck, Sunflora, and Bellossom. She had stepped into a clean, homey kitchen/dining room. A pretty woman with brown hair and purple eyes was washing dishes at the sink. A tray of wonderful-smelling cookies was sitting on a still-warm oven.

The woman-Wave assumed she was Levi's mother-looked up. "Levi! You're home!"

"Hi, Mom," he said. "This is my friend, Wave. She just became a Trainer."

"Hello," said Wave shyly.

Levi's mother smiled warmly at her. "It's nice to meet you, Wave. I'm glad you and Levi are friends. Now he won't have to travel alone."

"I'm glad I met him, too," said Wave. "And it's nice to meet you as well. This is my Psyduck," she added. "I just caught her."

His mom looked a little surprised at her calling Psyduck "her" rather than "it" like most people but didn't say anything. "So, Levi. What Pokemon did you get?"

"Cyndaquil," said Levi, releasing the small Fire-type, who immediately hid behind Levi.

Wave let out her Totodile. "And I chose Totodile."

"They're such cute Pokemon," said Levi's mom.

"Hey, Mom. Are Dad and Kaley here?" asked Levi.

She shook her head. "They went to the store. They'll probably be back soon, though. Sit down and I'll get you and Wave some cookies to eat while you wait."

"Thanks," said Levi, sitting at the table. Wave sat, too, with Totodile in her lap. "You're going to love Mom's cookies," he said with a grin. "They're the best!"

While they ate (the cookies were warm and chewy-Wave decided they _were_ the best), they chatted with Levi's mom, as well as their Pokemon. Levi's mother-whose name, Wave learned, was Sandra-was surprised to hear that Wave could speak to Pokemon.

"I've never heard of an ability like that," said Sandra.

"It's pretty rare," admitted Wave. "I like it, though."

As she said this, a man with Levi's black hair and dark eyes walked in with a little girl who looked like the man, who was obviously Levi's father. Levi introduced them to Wave.

His sister, Kaley, said, "You're a Trainer, too?"

Wave nodded. "I just became one, like Levi."

"Wow! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to be a Trainer. But I'm too young." She pouted at this, then said, "Hey! Are those cookies?"

While she was distracted by the cookies, Levi said, "She has trouble concentrating on anything."

"She's cute," said Wave. She didn't have any siblings, but wished she did. She decided she loved Levi's family.

"Why don't you both stay for lunch before leaving Cherrygrove?" said Levi's father. "We're going to have sandwiches and potato salad."

"Sounds good to me," said Levi. "What about you, Wave?"

Wave smiled. "Definately."

She'd gotten her Starter, met a friend, caught her second Pokemon and met these wonderful people, all in one day. Her journey was off to a great start, better than she ever imagined.

...

Please review. And I know this chapter was kinda...blah...but...(rage face) WRITER'S BLOCK!

Question: Any Pokemon you want to see on Levi's/Wave's team?

My answer: There is none this time. I have a tentative plan for their teams, but if there's a Pokemon you want to see in the story...just leave your suggestion in a review!


	5. Chapter 4

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing Lugia's Legacy. As you probably know, on Wednesday I'm leaving for California and won't be back for quite a while. So this will be the last update you'll get until I get back. Sorry but I need my vacation. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

After eating a delicious lunch and relaxing with Levi's family for a while, the two friends said goodbye and headed out. His parents and sister accompanied them to the north of Cherrygrove City, where the road led out of the city.

"I'm glad to have met you," said Wave. "Thanks for having me for lunch."

"Oh, it was nothing, sweetie," said Sandra. "You're always welcome in our home."

"Have a great journey, you two," added Levi's father, Gaven. "Hope you both have fun."

"Thanks Dad," said Levi. He grinned at Wave. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Don't worry about us."

"Well, let's go," said Wave, adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag. She smiled down at her Psyduck, who was saying goodbye to Sunflora and Bellossom. "Come on, guys."

She and Levi waved at his family as they headed down the road. It felt like this was the true beginning of their journey as Pokemon Trainers. Levi pulled out a map of Johto and pointed to a city on it.

"Looks like the next town is Violet City," said Levi.

"Isn't there a Flying-type Gym there?" asked Wave.

He barely looked surprised at her knowledge of Johto cities. "Yeah. The Gym Leader there is named Faulkner. And he does use Flying-types. Are you going to take on the Gyms?"

Wave nodded. It was the perfect way to become stronger and test her strength. "Of course," she said. "What about you?"

Levi smiled. "Sure I will. Of course, I might need another Pokemon before I challenge Faulkner. And I'll need to train my Pokemon."

"We can help each other train," said Wave. "Why don't we battle?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Levi. "Sure my Cyndaquil will be at a disadvantage against your Water-types, but let's do it!"

They stood across from each other, with enough room between them for a Pokemon battle.

"Go, Cyndaquil!" called Levi, throwing his shy Pokemon's Pokeball.

"I'm going to use Totodile," said Wave. "Is that okay, Psyduck?"

"_Sure,_" said Psyduck. "_As long as I get to fight at the Gym_!"

Wave promised her she would, then released Totodile from his ball. "Come on out, Totodile!"

Totodile happily jumped up and down upon being let out of his Pokeball.

"Good luck, Wave," said Levi. "I'll let you have the first attack."

"Thanks," said Wave. "Totodile, use Scratch!"

Totodile immediately stopped jumping and leapt at Cyndaquil, using his Scratch attack. Cyndaquil quickly leapt out of the way, dodging the attack. He then used Smokescreen when commanded to by Levi, filling the area with thick black smoke.

"I can't see!" cried Wave. "Be careful, Totodile!"

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" said Levi.

Suddenly, Totodile was knocked out of the cloud of smoke by Cyndquil's powerful Tackle.

"Totodile, are you okay?" said Wave.

"_I'm fine_!" he said.

"Try Water Gun!" Wave said. She knew using a super-effective move would deal extra damage to Cyndaquil. Not that she wanted to seriously injure him.

Totodile faced Cyndaquil and opened his large jaws. A torrent of water came from his mouth and blasted the small Fire-type, sending him flying backward. He let out a cry of surprise and pain as he hit the ground.

"Now follow it up with Scratch!" said Wave.

"Dodge it!" said Levi.

Cyndaquil tried to get up but the Water Gun had weakened him considerably and the ground was muddy from the water, so him and he slipped when he tried to get to his feet.

The attack landed, Totodile scratching Cyndaquil down his side. Cyndaquil fell back to the ground, weakened by Scratch.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" asked Levi, running to his hurt Pokemon.

"_Not really_," said Cyndaquil.

"Here," said Wave. She pulled out a Potion and took Cyndaquil from Levi's arms. She sprayed the medicine on Cyndaquil's wounds and gently rubbed it in.

"_Thanks_," said Cyndaquil with a sigh of relief. He seemed to feel better with the medicine healing him.

Wave gave Levi his Pokemon, accepting Levi's thanks with a nod. She then turned her attention to her own Pokemon. "You were great, Totodile," Wave said. "You're going to be really strong one day, I just know it!" She made sure Totodile got medicine as well, from the Tackle he'd taken.

"_I sure hope so_!" Totodile said. "_Did you see me_?"

"I sure did," Wave said. "You were really good, too, Cyndaquil," she told Cyndaquil.

"_Thank you, Wave_," said Cyndaquil shyly.

"I'm disappointed that we didn't win. But that was a great first battle!" said Levi. "Now, if only I could find a new Pokemon for the Gym…"

…

Please review! I'm sorry if the last couple chapters were boring but I'm really trying. This is my first Pokemon story, so help me out. If there's any suggestions you have, just tell me.

Question: Favorite region?

My answer: Johto

Leave your answer in a review!


	6. Chapter 5

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon, just my characters. Sorry for the long wait. I just got back to Omaha last week and only had time to write one chapter of a story (it was a chapter for Ember), what with school started. Plus, I missed the first day. Which sucks because then I could have found out how much I hate Industrial Materials sooner. I got to the class and the teacher made me stand there for over half an hour before giving me my "seat". Seat is in quotations because you're supposed to STAND the ENTIRE period! No chairs! Hopefully I can get this class changed but I don't have much hope. My school sucks. Whew. Excuse my rant but I'm pissed and let's just say I don't like the teacher so far. I'll get off my soap box now, so enjoy! Side note: Today's my seventeeth birthday! :D

**Chapter 5**

Levi shaded his eyes against a ray of sunlight filtering through the leaves. "Hmm...I hope I can find a Pokemon to catch," he said, peering into the forest.

Wave stood nearby, glancing around to help her friend. Even Psyduck was trying to find a Pokemon, though she was mostly just pacing behind Wave, clutching her head as usual.

"I hope so, too," said Wave. "I don't think you can win at the Gym with just one Pokemon, can you?"

Levi shook his head. "It's either a two-on-two battle or three-on-three, I think."

"Oh, Levi!" cried Wave. "Over here!"

Levi looked where his friend was pointing and saw a Phanpy walking through the forest. "A Phanpy, huh? I'm going to catch it!" He looked down at Cyndaquil, saying, "Use Tackle on that Phanpy!"

Cyndaquil nodded and ignited the flames on his back, then charged at the Phanpy, tackling him.

"_Hey_!" said Phanpy, sounding irritated. He didn't seem hurt by the Tackle, only annoyed.

"_Uh oh,"_ said Cyndaquil, sensing that he hadn't hurt Phanpy at all.

Phanpy retaliated with a Tackle of his own, sending Cyndaquil flying. He slammed into a tree.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" asked Levi, checking on his Pokemon.

"_Huh_?" he said, dazed. He shook his head and leapt to his feet. "_I'm fine!_"

But it was too late. The Phanpy had escaped deeper into the forest while Cyndaquil was dazed.

"Aw man," said Levi. He sounded disappointed. "It got away."

"Oh, that's okay," said Wave, trying to cheer him up. "We can find another Pokemon."

Levi managed a smile. "I guess."

They kept walking along the trail, keeping an eye out for any Pokemon to catch. Wave and Levi started chatting as they looked, and were so absorbed in searching and talking that they didn't notice Cyndaquil had spotted a Pokemon and Tackled it until they heard a Pokemon's cry.

"What the...?" said Levi and saw Cyndaquil had used Tackle on a Spinarak. "You found one!" he said. "Use Tackle again!"

Cyndaquil complied, hitting Spinarak with its attack again. Spinarak used String Shot, wrapping Cyndaquil in sticky webs, then followed it up with Poison Sting.

"Cyndaquil, use your fire to burn the webs!" said Levi.

Cyndaquil let its fire burn hotter, freeing him from Spinarak's web. When commanded by Levi, he used Tackle once more, weakening Spinarak more. Spinarak used her Poison Sting again, but Cyndaquil dodged it and attacked again.

"Spinarak should be weak enough now," said Levi. "Go, Pokeball!" he said, throwing it at Spinarak.

The Pokeball absorbed Spinarak and rocked back and forth several times before going still. Levi had caught Spinarak!

"Great job, Levi," exclaimed Wave. "You too, Cyndaquil. You actually caught her!"

"So it's a girl Spinarak," said Levi. "Go, Spinarak!" he called, releasing his new Pokemon. "Hi, Spinarak. I'm Levi," he greeted.

Spinarak responded by using String Shot on Levi's face. Levi gave a muffled cry and ripped the web off his face, only to get it stuck on his hands.

"What did you do that for?" he said, trying unsuccessfully to get the webs off.

Spinarak turned her back on him.

"Oh, great," said Levi. "She doesn't like me."

"Well, you just caught her," said Wave, trying to sound optimistic. "I'm sure she'll like you once you guys get to know each other. Right?"

"Sure," said Levi miserably. From the dirty look Spinarak was giving him, he wasn't too optimistic.

So much for finding a new friend.

...

Please review! Sorry if it's boring or whatever but I'm kinda having writer's block with this.

Anyways...

Question: Favorite Pokemon game?

My answer: Crystal Version tied with SoulSilver version!

Leave your answer in a review! And I'm still taking suggestions for Pokemon you want to see on Levi's or Wave's team. Haven't got any yet but I just wanna say I'm open for suggestions. PEACE!


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note: I don't own Pokemon and never will. First and foremost, I am SO incredibly sorry for the long wait. But between being tired every day, having schoolwork to do, and having writer's block, I've found it hard to want to write. But I will try to update more often. I know, I'm a terrible person for doing this to you all, but please bear with me and keep in mind that I also have other stories I'm working on alongside this. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Wave and Levi camped in the forest just outside Violet City when night fell. They made a fire and unrolled their sleeping bags, but were too busy talking about their first day as Trainers to fall asleep. Their Pokemon had decided to stay out of their Pokeballs for the night, except Spinarak, who'd given Levi a dirty look when he asked her if she wanted to sleep out. Cyndaquil was curled up next to the fire while Totodile and Psyduck had opted to fall asleep in Wave's sleeping bag. All three Pokemon were already asleep, so Wave and Levi spoke in whispers.

"I'm thinking we should spend tomorrow and maybe the next day training our Pokemon before we challenge Faulkner," said Levi. "We'll probably have to each fight him on different days."

Wave nodded. "And we can stay at the Pokemon Center in Violet City," she added. She suddenly smiled as she remembered something. "We should visit the Sprout Tower while we're there. I've heard you can train your Pokemon there."

Levi thought about it for a moment. "That's what I've heard, too. It sounds like a good idea." His face fell, however, and Wave knew he was thinking about Spinarak.

"Hey, don't worry about Spinarak," said Wave. "I'm sure you two will be good friends once you get to know each other."

He forced a smile. "I guess you're right. But what if she never listens to me? What if we _can't_ be friends?"

Wave frowned. "I don't know, Levi. But I hope everything works out for you and Spinarak."

"Plus, I'll have to train with her extra hard," said Levi thoughtfully. "Bug-types are weak against Flying-types like Faulkner's Pokemon."

"Well, type isn't everything," said Wave. She yawned, beginning to nod off. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Levi."

"'Night, Wave."

Wave settled down in her sleeping bag, careful to not disturb her Pokemon. Psyduck unconsciously moved closer to her and with a sleepy smile, Wave hugged her close as she fell asleep.

...

"Wave! Wake up!"

Levi shook Wave until she groggily opened her gray eyes, looking around in confusion.

"Huh?" she said with a yawn. "What's going on?"

"Come on, Wave," said Levi. "Get up."

Wave was somewhat irritated and somewhat confused. "Okay, okay." She got out of her sleeping bag and saw that Totodile and Psyduck were already awake.

"What's going on?" she asked Totodile as she rolled up her sleeping bag. She saw Levi looking around at the forest, pacing in an agitated manner.

_Cyndaquil is missing_, said Totodile.

"What?!" exclaimed Wave. She ran over to Levi, hurredly shrugging her backpack on one shoulder. "Levi, what happened to Cyndaquil?"

Levi ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. He was gone when I woke up." He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Cyndaquil! Where are you?"

"We have to find him," said Wave.

Together they set off into the forest, calling Cyndaquil's name. Totodile and Psyduck looked as well, calling out for their friend.

"Where in the world could he have gone?" said Wave. She felt sick with worry.

"My luck just keeps getting worse and worse," said Levi.

"What do you mean?" asked Wave, bewildered.

Levi sighed. "First I catch a Spinarak that hates me, and now my Cyndaquil ran away." He rubbed his face.

"Cyndaquil can't have run away," said Wave. "Maybe he went for a walk and got lost."

Levi wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, his expression full of grief. Wave knew they had to find Cyndaquil, and soon. She knew Cyndaquil wouldn't run away from Levi. She just knew it.

They were walking in a clearing next to a lake and had just passed the Dark Cave (an aptly named place that they hadn't explored yesterday) when Wave heard a familiar voice cry out for help. It sounded faint but it was definately Cyndaquil.

"Wait!" she cried.

"What?" asked Levi.

Wave looked toward the cave and heard it again. _Help_! cried Cyndaquil.

Levi heard it too. "Cyndaquil! I'm coming!"

They ran blindly inside the cave but couldn't see a thing.

"Cyndaquil! Can you light your fire so we can see?" called Levi.

_I'm too cold!_ replied Cyndaquil, which Wave translated for Levi.

"Then just keep talking so we can find you," said Levi.

_Wait_, said Cyndaquil. _The Ursaring might come back!_

"Levi, there's an Ursaring nearby," said Wave. "It might come back here. Cyndaquil, what happened?" she called out, to keep the Pokemon talking and find out what was going on.

_I was going to find berries when an Ursaring attacked me and chased me here_, said Cyndaquil. His voice was getting closer and closer.

"What did he say?" asked Levi.

Wave repeated the story for him. "See, Levi? He _didn't _run away. He would never do that. Right, Cyndaquil?"

_Of course not_, said Cyndaquil, this time from right in front of them. Levi knelt and felt around for his Pokemon. When he touched him, he pulled the frightened Fire-type into his arms. Cyndaquil cried out with relief and buried his face in Levi's chest.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," said Levi.

Just then, they heard an angry growl from the mouth of the cave. They froze.

_It's Ursaring!_ cried Cyndaquil.

"Uh, oh," said Wave.

_We're in trouble now!_ exclaimed Psyduck. _An angry Ursaring is nothing to mess with_.

"Be careful, everyone," said Levi. "The Ursaring might attack."

Wave nodded, though her friend couldn't see her. "Then get ready to fight."

...

Please review! So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Hope you liked it!

Question: Favorite type?

My answer: Ghost. My top favorite Pokemon might now be Ghost-types but I do like the Ghost-types and I think the type in general is pretty cool. Especially Haunter, Dusknoir, and Spiritomb.

Leave your answer in a review!


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon. I'm really trying my best to update weekly and thanks for being patient with me. Hope you're all enjoying Lugia's Legacy. Recommendations are always welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Wave felt around until she found a wall and put her back to it so no one could sneak up on her. This was going to be a difficult battle. Not only were they facing a powerful and obviously enraged Pokemon, but they couldn't even see in the darkness of the cave. All she could see was the faint light of the entrance to the Dark Cave. She suddenly wished she had a flashlight, or that Cyndaquil wasn't too cold to ignite his flames. She only hoped that Ursaring would be hindered by the flames, too.

"What are we going to do, Wave?" asked Levi upon hearing another snarl from Ursaring.

Wave tried to stay calm. "Maybe I can try to reason with Ursaring," she said. "I'll try to talk to it."

She heard another growl from Ursaring. Taking a deep breath, she called out, "Ursaring? Hello?"

_Who's there? I smell humans!_ she roared.

"Please, we don't want to fight you," said Wave. "Why did you chase Cyndaquil?"

_None of your business, human_! she snapped. _Give the Cyndaquil to me or else!_

"What do you want with Cyndaquil? He's our friend," said Wave.

"It wants Cyndaquil?" said Levi.

_Friend or not, I need him_, said Ursaring. She sounded dangerously close. _I'll fight you if I have to!_

"Do you need help? Is that it?" asked Wave. "If you do, just tell me."

Ursaring was now right in front of Wave. _Help? How could a human help me? _She roared with fury.

"Tell me what you want with my Cyndaquil," said Levi.

Ursaring growled. _Fine. My son, Teddiursa, is trapped deep in the cave and I can't find him. I need Cyndaquil's fire to find him. His scent trail was washed away by the water in here._

"Levi, her baby is lost in the cave and she can't find him by scent," said Wave. "She needs Cyndaquil's fire."

"Oh," said Levi. "Why didn't you just say you needed help?"

_I don't trust humans_, said Ursaring.

"Ursaring, Cyndaquil is too cold to make fire right now," said Wave. "He needs to be warmed up first."

Ursaring growled. _I need to find Teddiursa _now_! He could be hurt, and I've wasted enough time as it is_.

"I'm sorry, but I'll still help you find him," said Wave.

_I...I'll try to ignite my fire again_, said Cyndaquil.

She heard him jump out of Levi's arm and try to start his flames. A dull, small flame burst out his back then immediately went out again.

_I can't_, he said miserably. _I'm sorry. _

"That's okay, Cyndaquil," said Wave. "You tried."

"We can still find Ursaring's baby," said Levi. "Cyndaquil, return."

The cave was briefly illuminated by the red light of the Pokeball. When it did, Wave saw a small lake nearby, and inside it, a Water and Electric-type Pokemon, Chinchou, asleep in the water. Wave gasped. A Chinchou could light up its antennae. If she could catch it...

"Ursaring, listen," said Wave. "I just saw a Chinchou. I'm going to try and catch it so we can use its light to find Teddiursa."

_A good plan, but how do you plan to catch it in this darkness_? said Ursaring.

"I'll try my best," said Wave. "If I can't catch it, I'll just ask it to help."

She inched her way over to the lake.

_Be careful_, said Psyduck, who had been silent up until then. She stayed close to Wave, as did Totodile.

They soon reached the lake. "Totodile, go wake up Chinchou," said Wave. "Carefully."

Totodile jumped into the water. A moment later, it was lit up by the now-awake Chinchou, which didn't look pleased to be woken up. Totodile quickly got out of the water, and Chinchou followed him to the surface.

_Why did you wake me up_? he demanded.

"Chinchou, can you help us? We need your light to find a Teddiursa," said Wave. "Ursaring's son is lost in here and we can't see."

_Why doesn't Ursaring just track Teddiursa by scent_? asked Chinchou.

_If I could, I already would have_, said Ursaring, _please, help me_.

Chinchou was silent for a long moment. _Fine,_ he said. _Is he deeper in the cave_?

Ursaring nodded.

"Come on," said Wave. "Are you coming Levi?"

"Of course," he replied. "Let's go."

Totodile and Psyduck went in the water and swam next to Chinchou as he led them into the cave. He was grumbling about having his nap interrupted, but Wave was just glad he was helping. She felt sorry for Ursaring, even though she was upset that she'd scared Cyndquil.

_Listen,_ said Ursaring. _I'm...sorry for hurting your friend. I'm just worried about Teddiursa._

"I understand," said Wave. To Levi, she said, "Ursaring is sorry she chased Cyndaquil."

Levi smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad Cyndaquil is okay." He laughed. "I thought he ran away from me."

"I told you he didn't," said Wave. She paused. "Wait. Look over there." she pointed to a small indentation in the cave wall, where a Teddiursa was curled up, asleep. He was shivering and looked injured.

_Oh, no_, said Ursaring. She went over and held Teddiursa in her arms. _He's hurt_.

Wave approached and felt Teddiursa's head. "I think he's sick. He has a fever." She looked up at Ursaring. "Will you let us take him to the Pokemon Center? They could help."

Ursaring looked like she would argue, but Chinchou said, _You'd better let her, for your son's sake._

Ursaring finally nodded and gave him over to Wave. Wave took off her jacket and wrapped Teddiursa in it. "Let's go." She turned to Chinchou. "Can you help us get out of here? We need to get Teddiursa out of here."

_Yeah, sure_, grumled Chinchou. _Come on._

...

Please review!

Question: Favorite movie?

My answer: The movie 2000, of course. :D

Leave your answer in a review!


	9. Chapter 8

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon. I know, I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long for a new chapter. Sorry about that but real life was getting in the way of my writing, and I'm doing my best to update my stories regularly (or at least, somewhat often). That, and I'm still trying to plan out this story a bit more. To be honest, I'm kinda iffy about how Lugia's Legacy is, and I'm not too happy with it. Oh, well. Maybe I just need to get more into the story...Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Wave said goodbye and thanked Chinchou again as they left the Dark Cave, still cradling Teddiursa in her arms. Ursaring stayed close to her, eyeing her as though afraid she would steal her son.

"Come on. We have to hurry and get to Violet City," said Levi.

Wave nodded and they took off at a run. She could feel the poor Teddiursa shaking in her arms. She wondered how he'd gotten hurt, and separated from Ursaring. As they ran, she asked Ursaring about it.

Ursaring growled. _I told him a thousand times not to go wandering off, especially into Dark Cave. But he did, and somehow managed to get himself hurt. _She looked more worried than angry at this point, but Wave was sure that Teddiursa would be in trouble once he was better.

"Sounds like the time I fell off a cliff my mother told me to stay away from," said Wave. She was getting out of breath but didn't stop running. They had to be close to Violet City.

"You...fell off a cliff?" exclaimed Levi. "How did you survive _that_?"

Wave hestitated. She was unsure whether to tell Levi about her encounter with Lugia. After a moment, she decided it was okay to tell him. "Lugia saved my life," she said simply.

Levi nearly stopped in his tracks but kept going. "Wait, you mean the legendary Pokemon Lugia?"

Wave nodded. "Lugia is well-known in the Orange Islands, and especially on Shimuti, where I'm from. When I fell off of the cliff, he came out of the ocean and flew me back to the island on his back. I was just a little girl then." She smiled. "That's why I want to be a Trainer. So one day I can challenge Lugia to a battle."

"Why. So you can catch him or something?" asked Levi.

Wave looked horrified. "What? No!" she exclaimed. "I would never do that! No, I just want to prove my strength to him."

Levi nodded. Wave noticed that Ursaring had been listening intently to her story.

_I don't know much about this Lugia but I do know he is a very powerful Pokemon_, said Ursaring. She looked at Wave with new respect. _Good luck on your journey._

Wave was a little surprised and couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, just then Levi shouted, "There's Violet City!"

Sure enough, the city was just before them. They kept running (earning more than a few stares as they went past-Wave realized how strange their little group must seem) until they reached the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy looked up as they entered. "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"This Teddiursa is hurt," said Wave, unwrapping him from her jacket. She gave him to Nurse Joy, who immediately assessed his condition and got him ready for treatment. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will be, with a little care and rest," said Nurse Joy. "Are you his Trainer?"

"No, he's wild, just like his mom," said Levi, gesturing at Ursaring.

She looked surprised. "Wild Pokemon, especially ones like Ursaring, don't usually let humans help them." She smiled. "It's a good thing they did, though."

So saying, she went to treat Teddiursa.

Ursaring growled a little. "Don't worry," said Wave. "Nurse Joy will make your son feel better, then let you both go. You guys will be fine." Ursaring snorted, unconvinced, but settled down.

"While we're here, I'm going to get Cyndaquil looked at, just in case," said Levi.

Wave collapsed in a nearby chair, exhausted. She closed her eyes.

_I hope Teddiursa will be alright_.

...

Please review! What did you think? Good? Bad?

Question: Should I keep going with Lugia's Legacy?

My answer: Well, I will if you guys want me to. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Author Note: I do not own Pokemon. I had a lot of spare time on my hands yesterday (plus I really don't want the homework I got assigned for Spring Break), so I wrote another chapter. Enjoy! Also, I got a negative review yesterday, which wouldn't bother me except that Y-ko said I don't deserve constructive criticism. I only say this because I want to make this clear to everyone: **everyone deserves constructive feedback. No matter how bad their writing, everyone deserves constructive feedback, and the right to improve their writing. **And don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

Chapter 9

Wave and Levi got their Pokemon checked out once they were sure Teddiursa was healthy again, then accompanied the two Pokemon out of Violet City. Now that he wasn't injured and weak like he was before, they could tell Teddiursa was a very energetic Pokemon, if a bit of a trouble-maker. As Wave predicted, he had earned himself a long talk from his mother about how he shouldn't have been playing around in Dark Cave, where she had specifically told him he couldn't go. For his part, Teddiursa seemed to know just how badly he'd messed up and apologized sincerely to Ursaring. He was quiet throughout the lecture but soon after began romping around Wave and Levi, thanking them for finding and helping him.

"You're welcome, Teddiursa," said Wave with a smile. "I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled. _Yeah, well, I won't be going back in that cave ever again. I sure learned my lesson!_

Soon enough they reached the edge of the forest, where Wave and Levi said goodbye to Ursaring and Teddiursa.

"Bye you two," said Levi. "Maybe we'll see you again someday."

"And listen to your mother, Teddiursa," added Wave.

_I will. Thanks again for saving me!_ he said with a wave of his paw.

_I normally don't like humans, but you two are okay with me_, said Ursaring with a sniff. _Thank you for helping us. And_..._and I'm sorry about Cyndaquil. Goodbye_. Nudging Teddiursa with her nose, she said, _Let's go home_.

Wave and Levi waved and started walking back to Violet City together, planning what they were going to do next.

"I want to train some more," said Wave. "Then I can challenge Faulkner at the Gym."

"That sounds like a good idea," Levi agreed. He frowned. "But if Spinarak won't listen to me...how could I use her in my battle? Then again, Bug-Types are at a disadvantage against Flying-Types anyway."

"Well, I'm sure Type doesn't always determine the winner, Levi," said Wave. "Hmm...Maybe she just needs to get used to you. I think it'll work out between the two of you if you get to know each other. I mean, you haven't known her long."

Levi seemed to feel a bit better at that. "I guess you're right. Hey, you know where we can train? Sprout Tower."

Wave looked at him with interest. "What's that?"

"It's a place where these monks train. Other Trainers go there all the time to train as well. We can go there before we go to the Gym," explained Levi.

"Cool," said Wave. "We should definately go there."

Once back in the city, they looked around for the tower, which wasn't difficult to locate, considering it was the tallest structure in Violet City. They crossed the bridge and stood in front of Sprout Tower, which had two statues of Bellsprout in front of it.

"Well, let's go in," said Wave, but before they could take another step, they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, you two!" someone shouted.

They turned and saw a boy and a girl about their age standing across the bridge. The boy had shoulder-length, spiky black hair and blue eyes, while the girl (who was just a hair taller than her companion) had waist-length, glossy blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Um...yes?" said Wave, utterly bewildered.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" said the boy. When they shook their heads, he continued, "My name's Gaven, and this is Harper." Here he pointed at the blonde girl.

"I'm Wave," said Wave. "I'm from the Orange Islands."

"And I'm Levi, from Cherrygrove City," said Levi. "What's up?"

"What's up is that we want to battle," said Harper, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a slight smirk. "If you're up to it, that is."

"A double battle?" said Wave. "What do you think, Levi?" She didn't know if, new as they were to Training Pokemon, they should battle these two. Still, it could be fun.

"Well...we're new Trainers..." said Levi, echoing Wave's thoughts.

"So? We haven't been Trainers that long either. So let's battle!" said Gaven.

Wave and Levi looked at each other, then nodded. "Sure thing, said Levi.

"Come on. We know a great spot to battle," said Gaven, waving them over.

They followed the two of them to a battlefield near the Pokemon Center. Wave's heart began to race in excitement. She wasn't sure how this battle was going to end, but she was sure she'd try her hardest to win.

Levi and Wave stood on one side, while Harper and Gaven stood on the other.

"What are the rules?" asked Levi.

"Each person is allowed to use two Pokemon. No exchanges allowed," said Harper. "The battle is over when all four of one side's Pokemon is unable to continue. You do have more than one Pokemon don't you?" she added.

Wave wasn't sure she liked this girl. "Yes. We both have two Pokemon." _I hope Spinarak will listen to Levi_, she thought.

"Let's get started," said Gaven, taking out a Pokeball. "Spearow, I choose you!" he called, throwing the ball.

Spearow appeared in midair, flapping his short wings to stay aloft.

"Go, Gastly," said Harper, releasing her Ghost and Poison-Type Pokemon.

Next, Levi sent out his Cyndaquil while Wave decided to use Psyduck first, thinking Psyduck's Confusion attack would be useful against Harper's Poison-Type Gastly.

"You can go ahead with the first attack," said Gaven (ignoring the look Harper gave him).

"Alright," said Levi. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower on Spearow!"

"Psyduck, use Confusion on Gastly!" added Wave.

Cyndaquil breathed a torrent of flames at Gaven's bird Pokemon, but at his command Spearow dodged the Flamethrower and counterattacked with Gust, sending strong winds at Cyndaquil, making the flames on his back splutter. As Cyndaquil and Spearow fought, Wave's Psyduck used Confusion, landing a direct hit on Gastly.

"Gastly, use Lick!" shouted Harper.

"Psyduck, dodge it!" cried Wave, but Gastly licked Psyduck, and, to Wave's dismay, paralyzed her.

_I...can't move!_ said Psyduck, sounding panicky.

"Stay calm, Psyduck," said Wave. "Hang in there!"

"Gastly, use Shadow Ball," said Harper, looking smug.

Seeing Psyduck in danger, Levi said, "Cyndaquil, use SmokeScreen where Gastly is!"

Cyndaquil leapt in front of Psyduck and breathed out thick black smoke, enveloping both Gastly and Harper in it.

"I can't see!" yelled Harper angrily.

_Neither can I! Where's Psyduck?_ said Gastly, sounding utterly confused.

"Thanks, Levi," said Wave. "Psyduck, are you okay?"

Psyduck moved very shakily, struggling to do so. _I...I think so. I can probably use Confusion...but..._

"Spearow, use Gust to clear away this smoke!" said Gaven.

The gust of air effectively got rid of Cyndaquil's SmokeScreen, clearing the way for Gastly and Harper.

"Finally," snapped Harper, sweeping her hair over her shoulders impatiently. "Gastly, now use Shadow Ball!"

"Psyduck, use Confusion!" cried Wave.

Psyduck tried to attack but Gastly was faster. He used Shadow Ball, the attack hitting Psyduck. With a cry of pain, Psyduck went down and was unable to battle.

"Oh, no," said Wave. She returned Psyduck to her Pokeball, saying, "Go ahead and rest."

"Your Psyduck is totally weak," said Harper. "It didn't stand a chance against my Gastly."

"Hey, just because you beat her doesn't mean she's weak!" exclaimed Wave angrily. She decided she definately didn't like Harper. She took out Totodile's Pokeball. "Go, Totodile!"

Totodile jumped up and down a few times in excitement. _Alright! A battle!_ he cried.

"Jeez, Harper, ease up on her," said Gaven. "Spearow, use Peck on Totodile!"

Harper was so busy glaring at Gaven that she didn't notice when Wave said, "Dodge it and use Water Gun on Gastly!"

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle on Spearow!" called Levi.

Totodile quickly evaded Spearow's attack, puffed out his chest, and sent a torrent of water at Gastly with Water Gun. A second too late, Harper tried to tell Gastly to dodge, but the ghost-like Pokemon took the attack directly. The Water Gun sent the light Pokemon flying backward, right into his Trainer.

Harper spluttered with anger, both at having her Gastly knocked out and from being soaked in water. "That's it!" she screamed. "You're going down!" She called Gastly back and sent out a Chikorita.

Meanwhile, Cyndaquil's Tackle landed on the low-flying Spearow and weakened him enough that a Swift attack from Cyndaquil made it faint.

Rather than get angry like Harper, Gaven grinned as he returned Spearow. "Hey, you're pretty good for a newbie," he said.

"Thanks!" replied Levi. "You're doing great, Cyndaquil!"

"Go, Ekans!" said Gaven, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Chikorita, use Tackle on Totodile!" said Harper as Gaven commanded, "Use Wrap!"

Wave yelled, "Totodile, jump up and dodge!" She'd noticed that Totodile liked jumping and seemed to be able to jump well.

As Cyndaquil was wrapped up by snake-like Ekans, Totodile just managed to evade Chikorita's Tackle with a jump. It seemed Wave was right in her guess about her energetic Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" exclaimed Wave.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" yelled Harper.

Totodile lunged, jaws open, at Chikorita but the Grass-Type's vines caught it mid-leap, constricting him.

"Totodile, you have to get loose!" cried Wave.

"I don't think so," said Harper. "Chikorita, throw it on the ground!"

Chikorita raised Totodile (who was struggling to free himself) into the air, then slammed him into the ground, hard.

"Now use Tackle!" said Harper.

As Harper and Wave battled, Cyndaquil managed to free himself from Ekans' Wrap by using Ember on her (hot embers to the face would surprise anyone), but was weakened from Wrap and quickly succumbed to Ekans' Poison Sting. Just as Levi was about to send out Spinarak (looking reluctant to do so), he realized he'd forgotten to watch Wave's back and looked over at her battle with Harper.

Totodile was struggling to get to his feet, disoriented by being thrown on the ground, when he was hit by Chikorita's Tackle.

"Totodile, are you okay?" asked Wave.

_I'll be fine_, said Totodile determinedly, but he looked hurt. He struggled to his feet.

"Chikorita, use Tackle again!" said Harper.

"Totodile, use Bite!" said Wave.

Totodile attempted to Bite Chikorita, but was hit by his Tackle again, taking the attack hard in the chest. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up-he was knocked out.

"Totodile!" said Wave. She started to go and check if he was okay, when she heard Harper yell, "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!"

Horror washed over her. Totodile was already knocked out, and Harper was trying to attack him!

Chikorita used Razor Leaf at the unconscious Water-Type, but Wave threw herself over Totodile, shielding him from the attack. She didn't care about the sharp leaves hitting her back, concerned as she was with Totodile's safety.

"Harper, what's wrong with you!" shouted Gaven. "Totodile is already knocked out!" He returned Ekans to her Pokeball.

Wave shakily stood up once Chikorita's Razor Leaf stopped hitting her, carrying Totodile in her arms.

"Wave, are you okay?" asked Levi.

She nodded, and turned to glare at Harper. She was furious. "How could you attack Totodile when he's already down?" she yelled. "You could have seriously hurt him!" Her back hurt from the Razor Leaf but she was glad it hadn' hit Totodile.

"Oh, well," sneered Harper. "Your Pokemon are weak anyway."

Gaven looked like he might hit Harper but instead went over to Wave and Levi. "Man, I'm so sorry about Harper. I honestly don't know why she's acting like this. Are you guys okay?"

Wave nodded. "I should go to the Pokemon Center."

"I'll go, too," said Levi. He glared at Harper. "You're horrible you know that?"

"This battle isn't over yet!" said Harper, hands on her hips. "Gaven, get back here!"

"No," said Gaven. He followed Wave and Levi as they made their way to the Pokemon Center, ignoring the shrieks of rage Harper directed at them.

...

Please review! So yeah, a somewhat longer chapter. I hope you all liked it. :)

Question: Should Gaven ditch Harper and join Wave and Levi on their journey?

My answer: Well, what do you think? ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Author Note: Sorry for the super long wait guys. I was grounded and busy with school, but now that school's out I'll have more time to update. However, I will be going to California this summer and will be unable to update during that time (I'll be gone for about a month). So yeah, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Wave, Levi, and Gaven hurried to the Pokemon Center so Totodile could recover. Wave was afraid for Totodile's safety, but more than than, she was angry at the way Harper had treated her Pokemon. How could any Trainer be that cruel to both her opponents and opponents' Pokemon?

As soon as they reached the Pokemon Center, Wave ran to the counter. "Nurse Joy, my Pokemon are hurt badly," she said.

Nurse Joy took one look at Totodile and her eyes widened in shock. "What happened?" she exclaimed, taking Totodile and Psyduck's Pokeball.

"A Trainer named Harper hurt them in a battle," said Levi.

"And she tried to keep hurting Totodile even after it fainted," added Gaven. "Wave shielded it from the attack, though." He turned to Wave. "How's your back?"

"It hurts but I'm more worried about Totodile and Psyduck," said Wave. "Has Harper always been like that?" she asked.

Gaven frowned. "She's always had an attitude problem, but she's never acted that way before."

"So why act like that with Wave?" demanded Levi.

Gaven shook his head. "No idea."

Wave somehow felt even worse about the whole ordeal knowing it was just her that Harper treated so badly. Was it because of how badly she had lost? _Don't be ridiculous,_ Wave thought. _You can't win every battle, and anyway, you did just become a Trainer. _She knew she'd become stronger someday. She just needed more time. But she had never imagined meeting a terrible person like Harper on her journey.

She felt she should have expected this. Not every person was good, so not every Trainer was going to be nice. Still, she was from a small island village, where everybody knew everybody. No one was really mean there. Wave wasn't prepared to face someone that horrible.

"Wave? You okay?" asked Levi.

Wave realized she'd been lost in her thoughts and hadn't noticed Levi trying to get her attention. She forced a smile. "Sure. I'll be fine once Totodile and Psyduck are okay."

Levi didn't seem convinced but didn't press her. "Okay," he said. He turned to Gaven. "You're not going to go back to hanging around with Harper, are you?" he asked.

Gaven shook his head. "No way. After the way she treated Wave and her Pokemon I sure don't want to be friends with her anymore. I think I'm going to go solo after this."

"You sure you don't want to travel with us?" asked Wave.

He laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but no. I think I'm going to see if I can make it on my own. But I'm sure we'll see each other often. After all, you're going to the Pokemon League, right? So am I. That means we'll see each other a lot."

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we got to battle in the Pokemon League?" said Levi.

"Sure would," said Gaven. He smiled. "Well, I hope your Pokemon are fine, Wave. As soon as my Pokemon recover, I'm going to train at Sprout Tower then challenge Faulkner."

"I think I'm going to let my Pokemon rest for a bit before we train," said Wave uncertainly. She still felt horribly guilty about how badly she'd lost, and worried about her Pokemon.

Levi nodded. "I'll wait with you," he said.

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks."

Soon enough, their Pokemon were healed. As it turned out, Totodile hadn't been too hurt, despite the damage he took, which made Wave feel much better.

"I'll see you guys later," said Gaven.

"Bye, Gaven. Good luck," said Wave.

"You too," he said. "Bye!"

They watched Gaven go, then Wave turned her attention to her Pokemon. "I'm glad you guys are okay," she said.

_Yep! I'm feeling great!_ said Totodile.

_Thanks_, said Psyduck.

"I sure hope we don't run into Harper again," said Wave.

_Well, I do!_ said Totodile.

"What? Why?" exclaimed Wave.

_So we can battle her again, and win,_ said Totodile.

_Same here_, said Psyduck.

Wave was shocked at first, but a smile grew over her face. "You know what? I want to see her again, too," she said. "Next time, we'll beat her for sure!"

...

Please review! Hope it was okay. Suggestions and contructive criticism are always welcome.

Question: Favorite Gym Leader?

My answer: Morty followed by Sabrina.

Leave your answer in a review!


End file.
